1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for injecting a gas feed, such as hydrogen, into a liquid in a vessel. More particularly the invention relates to a sparger that may be installed through a flanged opening in a vessel. More particularly the invention relates to a collapsible sparger that may be inserted through a flanged opening and then opened into a configuration that covers substantially the entire cross section of the vessel.
2. Related Information
A sparger is used to distribute a liquid or gas throughout an open space. In the case of hydrotreating processes hydrogen must be fed to a reactor and distributed evenly throughout the vessel. If the flow is co-current downflow across a multitude of fixed beds there are generally mixing apparatus between the beds similar to distillation trays to spread the liquid and vapor across the bed below. In countercurrent reactors the hydrogen is fed below the catalyst bed and must be distributed evenly across the cross section of the reactor. A sparger provides the mechanism for obtaining this distribution. The sparger must therefore cover the cross section area of the reactor which is normally cylindrical.
In new construction the sparger may be placed in the reactor as it is built. However, in retrofits of existing distillation columns, which may be a preferred construction, the sparger must be placed below all of the internals of the column without their removal. Generally the openings available for insertion of a sparger are much too small to allow a fixed sparger having a cross section area sufficient to cover the reactor to be inserted.
The present invention is a collapsible sparger and method of inserting the sparger. The sparger comprises:
(a) a central tubular conduit having openings through the walls thereof, and having a distal insertion end and a proximal end such that the proximal end extends outward of said vessel through said flange when said distal end is inserted into the vessel;
(b) a plurality of rotatable tubular members rotatably secured along the length of the central tubular conduit, the interior of each of the rotatable tubular members being in fluid communication with the interior of the central tubular conduit;
(c) a plurality of tubular sparging elements secured at a ninety-degree angle to each of the plurality of rotatable tubular members, each of the plurality of tubular sparging elements being in fluid communication with the interior of the rotatable tubular member to which it is secured;
(d) a plurality of link arms secured to the plurality of rotatable tubular members such that the link arms can secure the rotatable members in a position normal to the central tubular conduit; and
(e) a plurality of tubular sparging elements secured at a ninety-degree angle to each of the plurality of rotatable tubular members, each of the plurality of tubular sparging elements being in fluid communication with the interior of the rotatable tubular member to which it is secured.
The method of insertion comprises:
(A) inserting the collapsible sparger through the flanged opening;
(B) rotating the rotatable tubular member nearest the distal end into a position normal to the central tubular conduit;
(C) withdrawing the collapsible sparger sufficient distance to secure the link arms of the tubular member nearest the distal end into position to secure the tubular member nearest the distal end in a position normal to the central tubular conduit; and
(D) repeating the steps (A) through (C) for each successive rotatable tubular member from said distal end until all of said plurality of rotatable tubular members are secure in a position normal to said central tubular conduit.